vandariafandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Deck
Campaign Deck dirilis tahun 2009 sebagai starter set pendukung trilogi Empire. Terdiri dari 8 deck untuk tiap region (Blue Rhapsody, Empire, Meridiz, Northwind, Red Landis, Sea Nations, Vhranas, dan Zurith) dan di tiap deck terdapat tiga kartu dari ekspansi The Ultimate Nation, tiga kartu dari Black Blood War, tiga kartu dari Heroes of the Empire, dan sisanya adalah kartu-kartu baru. Ada juga kartu-kartu netral dengan raritas Rare dan Ultra Rare, yang disertakan ke dalam starter deck secara random. Card List Campaign Deck 01. Markabah, Master of All Things 02. Zhillen, Valiant Legend 03. Hanzo, Silent Shadow 04. Fuuma, Exploding Shuriken 05. Olravado, Bring Down the Sky 06. Hyuga, Heart of Shadow 07. Duran, Azure Overlord 08. Duncan, Champion of Champions 09. Stella, The Gunmagess 10. Siegfried, Bringer of Presage 11. Karmente, Devil Incognito 12. Conrad, Ambassador of Peace 13. Ryuen, The Left Hand of God 14. Freya, Be Quick or Be Dead 15. Morholt, Torment Redeemer 16. Garland, Justice for All 17. Shania, From the New World 18. Krakrath, Proto Wolfroid 19. Freedom Prime, The Liberty 20. Vandy, The First Heroic Guildsman 21. Dusk and Dawn 22. Sol 23. Luna 24. Pyro 25. Aero 26. Hydro 27. Geo 28. Door to the Unknown / Sand Golem* 29. First to Fight 30. Radar Jammer 31. Excerpta Latina Barbari 32. Flawless Victory 33. Gun Turret 34. Reconnaissance Satellite 35. Hardened Rhyno 36. Barbaria 37. Fides 38. Grano 39. Libertis 40. Mahrae 41. Veneficium 42. Sorm 43. Gaudion 44. Final Judgement 45. Almon, The Don Without "D" 46. Hanan La Mer, The Sly Pirate 47. Jay, The Frostheart Godfather Public Enemies (Blue Rhapsody) 00. Salvatore Jr.'s Classmate 01. Blue Rhapsody El Soldado (Male) 02. Blue Rhapsody El Soldado (Female) 03. Blue Rhapsody Mafiosi 04. Blue Rhapsody El Jefe 05. Blue Rhapsody Delinquente 06. Blue Rhapsody El Capitan 07. Blue Rhapsody Roadmaster 08. Blue Rhapsody Wheelman 09. Blue Rhapsody Bodyguard 10. Blue Rhapsody Federal Agent 11. Parking Lot 12. Private Dock 13. Devil's Highway 14. Don's Garage 15. Ship Graveyard 16. Sailboard 17. Parasail 18. Resource Collector 19. Leper Khanz 20. Running Wild 21. Dreadnaught Sabre 22. Albatross 23. Outlaw Star 24. Wild Frontier 25. Flammable Barrel 26. Falsified Documents 27. Illegal Transaction 28. Royal Cigar 29. Stunner 30. Heavy Stunner 31. Tommy Gun Legion of Dominators (Empire) 00. Imperial Commodore 01. Imperial Mercenary 02. Imperial Recruiter 03. Imperial Lieutenant (Male) 04. Imperial Lieutenant (Female) 05. Imperial Brute 06. Imperial Brigadier 07. Imperial Commissioner 08. Imperial Marshall 09. Imperial Commander 10. Imperial Protector 11. Imperial Horseman 12. Imperial Captain 13. Imperial Belvedere 14. Imperial Base 15. Imperial Fortress 16. Imperial Garrison 17. Imperial Prison 18. Imperial Barracks 19. Imperial Ward 20. Imperial Ramparts 21. Imperial Vault 22. Imperial Warship 23. Imperial Bomber 24. Civil Rights 25. Intimidation 26. Price of Glory 27. Trapped 28. Influential Speech 29. Imperial Sword 30. Imperial Cannon 31. Spike Mace Snow Brigade (Meridiz) 00. Meridiz Nihilist 01. Meridiz Partisan 02. Meridiz Ambler 03. Meridiz Minion (Male) 04. Meridiz Irregular 05. Meridiz Guerilla 06. Meridiz Cannoneer 07. Meridiz Fusilier 08. Meridiz Tercio 09. Meridiz Carabinier 10. Meridiz Marksman 11. Meridiz Rifleman 12. Meridiz Medic 13. Meridiz Surgeon 14. Meridiz Hydrologist 15. Qryzalium 16. Mass Energy Plant 17. Temple of Blood 18. Icy Monument 19. Winterized Battlefield 20. Liquiant Pit 21. Synod of Revolution 22. Winter Warehouse 23. Vestvagoy University 24. Vestvagoy Airport 25. Sincerity 26. Taste of Revolution 27. Vladimir's Diplomacy 28. Ballistic Vest 29. Snow Stallion 30. Ice Bear 31. Hrunting Chain Lightning (Northwind) 00. Nine Tails 01. Northwind Kenkaku 02. Northwind Kaijin 03. Northwind Kyojyu 04. Northwind Koukaku 05. Northwind Tenrou 06. Northwind Touryu 07. Northwind Renbu 08. Northwind Zankuu 09. Northwind Bakunetsu 10. Northwind Souen 11. Northwind Yuyami 12. Northwind Senbu 13. Wadatsumi's Memory 14. Rashomon Residence 15. House of Hisame 16. Kaminari Shrine 17. Momoka Village 18. Akikaze Countryside 19. Akikaze Dojo 20. House of Dugu 21. Yamashiro Boat 22. Bushido Spirit 23. Lightfoot 24. Strong Will 25. Dodge Step 26. Kite 27. Ceremony of the Wind 28. Young Kappa 29. Buto Oni 30. Akaoni 31. Katar Superhuman Gambit (Red Landis) 00. Sergeant RL-3 01. Red Landis Worker 02. Red Landis Entertainer 03. Red Landis Scrivener 04. Red Landis Ecologist 05. Red Landis Militant 06. Red Landis Renegade 07. Red Landis Android 08. Red Landis Protectron 09. Red Landis Robobrain 10. Red Landis Sentry 11. Red Landis Harlot 12. Red Landis Super Soldier 13. Hilltop Farm Ruins 14. Steelyard 15. Disaster Relief Tower 16. Wasteland 17. Presidential Metro 18. Megapolis 19. Armored Truck 20. Jet Viper 21. Vertibird 22. Hidden Facility 23. Landing Bay 24. Wasteland Survival Guide 25. Wired Reflexes 26. Bloody Mess 27. Pony Express 28. Barrel 29. Dynamite 30. Tesla Generator 31. Rocket Launcher It's All Luck (Sea Nations) 00. Lady Victory 01. Sea Nations Slave Trader 02. Sea Nations Risktaker 03. Sea Nations Cardsharp 04. Sea Nations Croupier 05. Sea Nations Violinist 06. Sea Nations Shill 07. Poison Carrier 08. Armed Frigate 09. Haunted Cruise 10. Sea Cartel 11. Deep Sea Galleon 12. Royal Ship 13. Carnival Cruise 14. Gambler Ship 15. Gambler's Den 16. Settler's Haven 17. Flip Coin 18. Lucky Shot 19. Sleight of Hand 20. Dive In 21. Disembark 22. Lucky Coin 23. Spore 24. Poison Spore 25. Gorken Slinger 26. Morgawr 27. Tollusk Bull 28. Giant Squid 29. Merbendlar 30. The Deep One 31. Royal Scepter Elemental Masters (Vhranas) 00. Vhranas Divine Seeker 01. Vhranas Novice of Magick 02. Apprentice of Fire 03. Apprentice of Wind 04. Apprentice of Water 05. Apprentice of Earth 06. Master of Fire 07. Master of Wind 08. Master of Water 09. Master of Earth 10. Vhranas Scribe 11. Vhranas Runeguard 12. Vhranas Augur 13. Vhranas Arcanist 14. Vhranas Hathran 15. Deserted Keep 16. Golden Plains 17. Soul Tree 18. Bloodstone Pass 19. Moonsea Island 20. Fallen Sky 21. Ancient Cavern 22. Runewood 23. Tower of Unholy Light 24. Tempus 25. Talosk 26. Tistraee 27. Tomora 28. Vhranius Quadius 29. Azunium 30. Mana Seeker 31. Staff of the Elements Master at Arms (Zurith) 00. Zurith Champion of the Steel 01. Zurith Unrelenting Zealot 02. Zurith Executing Zealot 03. Zurith Knight of the Guard 04. Zurith Knight of the Inquisition 05. Zurith Crystal Templar (Male) 06. Zurith Knight of the Guard 07. Zurith Champion of the Aegis 08. Zurith Champion of the Blade 09. Zurith Steel Templar 10. Zurith Templar of the Tower 11. Zurith Templar of the Treasury 12. Zurith Templar Patrol 13. Zurith Journeyman Blacksmith 14. Zurith Master Blacksmith 15. Knights Sanctuary 16. Castletown Gate 17. Outer Gateway 18. Royal Arsenal 19. Gigantic Shrine 20. Stonecrafters' Workshop 21. Zurith Exclusive Armory 22. Templar Official Outfitter 23. Templar Official Refitter 24. Templar Exclusive Shop 25. Repair 26. Zurith Helmet 27. Zurith Armor 28. Zurith Blade 29. Zurith Shield 30. Heavy Catapult 31. Maul ''Note: Artikel ini belum tuntas. Anda dapat membantu Wiki ini dengan menambahkan informasi untuk artikel ini. Klik action=edit}} disini. Kategori:Ekspansi Vandaria Wars